I'll Die With You
by Minnoe
Summary: Most people are scared of the dark. It was so typical of him, being scared witless of just the opposite. Several character deaths, GinxRangiku, one-shot.


A/N: I don't own Bleach. If you haven't figured that out yet you have... problems.

Blood mixed freely with sweat as he felt his body hit the cold stone floor. Daiguren Hyoinmaru crashed around the young man, barely more than a boy, ice shards ringing out their cries through the grey passageway. Air seemed to be escaping from his lungs -- perhaps they were punctured -- as more blood poured from every opening in his body. His eyes clouding over, forced shut by a flood of blood, Hitsugaya allowed one more liquid to mix with the crimson substance. He cried freely, for all of the times when he was fit to burst, yet his eyes remained dry. He cried for all of the times he had failed to protect Hinamori, Matsumoto, the Seretei. He cried for the portion of his life he had wasted being an uptight little boy with a stick up his ass. As he heard Aizen's footsteps approaching, he cried in regret that he hadn't had the strength to kill the traitor the first time.

The white-haired man bit his lip until it bled as he watched the boy fall from the shadows, the motionless body of a busty blonde in his arms. Looking down, he saw her eyes flutter weakly open, a shaking hand gripping his. The only person whom he had ever loved smiled quietly up at him, her clear eyes pleading up at him, piercing him deeper than a zanpakuto could ever hope to.

"Please, Gin," she whispered, pulling herself up. "Save him. I'll be fine."

"But Rangiku--" Gin started, his eyes opening to reveal his ruby orbs.

"Please, Gin."

The silver-haired man sighed, his usual smirk absent. "I -- I can't. Rangiku, c'mon. I can't. Not with ya here in critical condition."

The woman in his arms frowned, her head resting against his chest as he shielded her from ice shards ricocheting off the bleak walls.

"You never cared before, Gin," she whispered, a lump growing in her throat, choking her words. "Why now?"

"I always cared, Rangiku. Honest."

"Well, it's time to show it." She pushed her lips onto his, their tears mixing with one another. "Please, Gin."

"What do ya mean? I love ya, not him." He pulled away, a rough hand running through her silky hair.

"He still has so much to live for. We... we don't, Gin. I want to pass on with you. Please, Gin," she repeated. "I'll hold on for as long as I can. Please, save him."

Matsumoto felt herself being lowered lovingly to the ground, as the silver-haired man rose, stepping soundlessly out of the shadows.

"Only for you, Rangiku," he whispered. "Bankai."

"Bankai." Aizen turned as his loyal subordinate stepped from the shadow. As he opened his mouth to greet the silver-haired man, his eyes widened as he saw Shinsou pointed at him.

"Ya often asked me why I never used ma bankai. Well, here's yer answer. Ma bankai has a one-use-only effect ta it." Gin felt the blinding light engulf him, Aizen, and Matsumoto, only prevented from eating Hitsugaya as well by Gin's sheer willpower. He felt his body lighten as he walked over to Matsumoto, pulling her into a rough embrace. She tilted her head up, her face glowing, arms curling around his neck as he swiftly closed the gap between them, sliding his warm tongue into her mouth. He smiled, for once a genuine smile, as what he had dreamed of for all his life came true. For just this moment, he could pretend that everything was perfect.

He could hardly hear Aizen's blood curdling feral scream as the light began to pierce their bodies, obliterating particle by particle as the light hit their bodies. Once Tousen had asked why he always kept his eyes closed. He had lied, saying he would rather keep the world shut out. The truth was that he had only used his bankai once before, only barely managing to escape Shinsou's deadly light. It had happened just before he met Rangiku, when he had accidentally let loose his dastardly spirit energy. He had destroyed not only his family, but the entire town in just mere seconds, he himself only barely able to pull himself away from certain death by his own hands. The image of his sister, screaming and writhing on the floor as the light devoured her, speck by speck, was still etched into his mind, as fresh as if it was yesterday. Nothing was left of the country settlement after that -- not even the slightest hint of life remained. The earth was as bare and parched as himself, a child now alone because of his unruly power. He had been branded as a demon and chased into the desert, given only a few dried persimmons to survive on. Ever since then, he wanted to surround himself in darkness, to hide from the light. He had run to the Seretei, seeking purging from the light, then to Hueco Mundo to hide from the light. Now, for the first time, he welcomed the light, opening his eyes to catch a glimpse of the little kid captain as he and Matsumoto disintegrated. The teal eyes shone with disbelief, but certain understanding. Grinning, Gin waved what was left of his hand as he lost consciousness.

"Bye, kid. Don' make ma sacrifice worth nothin'."

A/N: Just a little one-shot to post, because I'm not going to post the sequel to My Watermelon Candy until it's pretty much all done. Heh, a real rush job -- done and posted in one sitting. Please review! Even the most generic review is welcomed with open arms. Constructive criticism is worshipped.


End file.
